classroomcrisisfandomcom-20200214-history
Nagisa Kiryu
Nagisa Kiryu (霧羽 ナギサ Kiryu Nagisa) is the protagonist of the series. He is the third son of the well-renowned Kiryu Family, the Kirishina Corporation co-founders. Transferring as a third-year student at the beginning of the series, he was assigned to be the new chief of A-TEC. In the beginning of the series, he is tasked to disband A-TEC by Yuuji Kiryu. Appearance Nagisa has black hair and purple eyes. He also always wears a shirt and tie, no matter where he is. He has a scar on his back from his dark past. He is about average in stature. Personality Nagisa has a very proper and professional personality, but also seems to be quite energetic when he is "himself." For about half of the anime, Nagisa is painstakingly trying to overthrow the CEO and Yuji, and while he does that he doesn't seem "like himself" to the people around him. At first, he acts cold toward everyone. He is very strict about formality, as when he criticizes Kaito when addressing him. History Kiryu Nagisa has a dark past. At first, we are brought to believe that he is actually a child from his father and a woman named Shinamiya Chisato, the only blood relative that Shinamiya Reinchiro has. This supposedly meant that he was the rightful inheritor of the company, but it is later revealed that he is a Shirasaki who has been, the whole time, trying to get revenge on the Kiryus for trying to kill the real Nagisa, who is Iris Shirasaki. The Kiryus assume that Iris is dead, but Nagisa knew that when he met Iris at the beginning of the series that it was her. Iris has just suffered memory loss. Nagisa joined the Kirishina Corporation at 16 years old. He later went around Europe, Ganymede, and Caristo. Since then he has been climbing the corporate ladder. He opened 120 dealerships in Europe, in Ganymede he lobbled the local politicians, and in Caristo he opened an LGV Junction. Plot In the beginning of the series, he is held captive by some miners, and A-TEC tries to help him. He actually had made a deal with the miners and he was in no more trouble. Iris still goes to help Nagisa to only find out that he is safe and to destroy the rocket. Nagisa is visibly suprised to see her. Later it is revealed that he is trying to disband A-TEC by the orders of Kiryu Yuji. He was given six months to disband A-TEC. At first, he acts really hostile towards everybody at A-TEC. Even telling Kaito that he will disband A-TEC in no time. Over time, he became friends with the people at A-TEC, so he decides to overthrow Yuji and gain power in the company to protect A-TEC. He successfully takes Yuji's position over time and tries to destroy the CEO's, Kiryu Kazuhisa's, plans to disband A-TEC. Nagisa fails and Kazuhisa reveals he wants to disband A-TEC for Kaito Sera, teacher of A-TEC and master engineer, so that he can make war machines. He tries to get Nagisa on his side, but Nagisa declines the offer to be Director of War Equipment. He takes Kaito Sera's side and decides to try to save A-TEC again. He is seen being stabbed by Kiryu Yuji in the back for revenge for usurping him. Yuji puts him on a rocket with an X-2 engine and sets the coordinates to Cold Wood, Nagisa would die on impact. Iris and Mizuki, during the presentation, barely save Nagisa. Iris hugs him, crying, and he says, "Now you've saved me Nagisa-sama." Mizuki joins in and they return to Fourth Tokyo, where Nagisa resigns from Kirishina and helps ATEC start their own company. The anime ends with him saying, "Let's conquer the world!" Trivia * He and Kaito doesn't use honorifics with each other Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Kirishina Corporation